Scheduled pleasure
by Mikeisjelly
Summary: Jarvan has no time to himself. Being new to the duties of royalty, his protector is also his advisor. Xin Zhao started turning their advice sessions into relief sessions too after noticing that the princes alone time was non existent. WARNING! MxM and sexual content! Viewer discretion is highly advised! If you do not like gay/yaoi/male-on-male stories this is not for you.


Xin strokes his member, positioning himself behind the prince

"Tell me what you plan to do."

"Well," Jarvan starts, half shutting his eyes. "the conflict between Noxus and-" Xin presses his hard cock into his rear, making him hiss for a moment. "Demaciaaa... Is a war that has spanned many years."

"Go on." Xin states, grabbing into the princes broad shoulders.

His plan was simple. Jarvan never had time to please his sexual arousal, so he turned their every other day meeting into two jobs in one.

"Garen is pressing for the soldiers to be better trained, but I need to maintain a stable financial table."

"My prince, we both know that our soldiers could not be trained any further without a larger budget." His cock slid further into Jarvan's tight hole, this only being the second time they did this.

He hissed, dropping the papers to the bed sheets. "I know, that is what I was trying it tell him." A small amount of agony filled his voice as the protrusion in his rear pushed deeper.

"But it is also why I am your right hand man. Just bounce ideas with me, and you will discover how to do anything on your own." Balls touched the precious royal ass, Xin Zhao leaned in so that their bodies aligned and their heat was shared. Lips and tongue tasted his neck, kissing and sucking lovingly. "Tell him to drop the idea and focus on it at a later date. There is also the assault in the hills that you should be planning for."

The warriors hand reached around and gripped the hard length of the man he was inside of. Starting to move his hips, he stroked in a similar motion. "Garen and I planned the best way to station our troops around the area. A small system of-" He gasped as a sudden bolt of pleasure shot up his body with a warm tingling surreal feel to it. "camps will be in viewing distance of each other. As they spot the enemy, the idea is to turn all the lights off and group at a certain location."

Without a single word of their sexual intercourse, they spoke only of official business. "But that leaves everyone open to night assaults and surprise attacks. The last thing we need is those cheaters taking any opportunity they get to slaughter our men. Surprise is best kept on our side."

Small amounts of precum dribbled out of Jarvan's erect member. Having Xin do all the work, he was too stressed to help too much apart from climax when he felt it near. Mind swirling with his problems, Xin made sure that the princes body was in good condition. Moving a little harder now, he didn't make any effort to move the prince to get into a better position. Whatever he wanted, he would get.

"May I?" Xin asked, hovering a hand over Jarvan's strong chest. A nod and a grunt was all he got. Being inside the prince was a surreal feeling. He was having sex with royalty and one of his greatest friends. But none of that filled his mind for more than a few moments before returning to his rightful duty. "I guess you are right. Can you arrange another meeting with him as soon as possible?" Xin nodded, watching the ripped body tense and move as he slowly pumped it with his erection. Caressing Jarvan's pecs, he rubbed the nipples and massaged him.

Readying Jarvan was easy, but it was the climax that he needed to figure out. Pre helped Xin move in the already lubed up ass, he picked up the pace til he was able to get all his length in with one pump. Silence fell between them as they heard each other's breath and gasps. "I can do that." Xin's voice wavered with pleasure. "The final issue was those new buildings being requested to be built in the eastern district." They were both sweating, Xin more than the prince. The warrior couldn't help himself as he started to move his moist body against Jarvan's muscled back.

"That-" he grunted, bucking his hips into Xin's hand and writhing at the warm man pressing his chest against his back. "I do not know about. I suspect that an expansion of the city walls will be in order..." His voice trailed off, replaces with repetitive grunts and bucks into Xin's hand. "Im close now..." Xin licked up the man's back, picking up some salty water droplets of sweat. His hands ran all over Jarvan's moist chest, feeling him arc and move with the drawing final blow.

Xin had been close, was close, and still pumped. He wouldn't dare cum before the prince did, so he waited for the man to blow first. Speeding up his hand, the breaths continued and the talking had ceased. Jarvan's hand found itself over Xin's stroking himself too. The man clearly finally could not stop himself much more.

"Im gonna..." Jarvan worded, thrusting his hips and shooting cum all over the bed, and partly himself. Xin let out a long moan of pleasure afterwards, pulling out and shooting cum all up Jarvan's back and onto himself.

Xin fell back, lying on the bed and Jarvan fell with him.

"Same place, two days from now, same time." Xin stated, writing a note to speak to Garen. "I hope this has proven fruitful prince." Jarvan was still so new to the duties that were bestowed upon him, but Xin knew that with a little bit of patience, he would become someone far greater than he.


End file.
